Problem: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 8}{3 \times 8}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{18}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {18}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{26}{24}$